Bruce Morgan
"There isn't something I'll never do to protect my family." -Jonathan Bruce Morgan. Bruce Morgan was first featured in 2059: The Superhero Revolution as a protagonist and continued to be a protagonist in the sequel called 2059: The Invasion. 2059: The Superhero Revolution Sign Ups 2059: The Superhero Revolution RP 2059: The Invasion RP History Pre-2059: The Superhero Revolution Jonathan Bruce Morgan, or Bruce as he likes to be called, was born in the year 2035 and was raised by his father, Jonathan Morgan, and his mother, Jasmine Morgan. While at first, his parents seemed to be normal people, Bruce's father was actually the founding member of an advanced technology industry company called Morgan Industries. Their business started small, but in time it grew and made Jonathan Morgan a powerful and wealthy man. Though with its benefits, the demonstrated pieces of technology showed every ten years caught the wrong eyes, which in the end caused Jonathan to have a paranoia that those villainous people or opportunists would steal his life's work and threaten his family. So one day, Jonathan decided to shut down his projects for good and hide himself and his family off of the face of the earth, for safety reasons, so that they wouldn't be in danger and the world wouldn't get to have weapons of mass destruction. Soon, the family moved to New Evo City. As time passed, Bruce showed that he inherited his father's genius, and already at five years old he singlehandedly built a small boat engine for a small wooden boat, which, of course, in the end, worked. At the proper age, he went to New Evo City's High School. Already at the age of sixteen, he showed great interest in Basketball and quickly worked to the top and became a key team player and eventually also the leader of his basketball team. Bruce would then lead his team towards the Basketball Tournament and win, being his first step into success. The Basketball Trophy is still displayed in the High School he was in and since then no one has beaten his basketball team as he was their leader. Of course, at that age, he also liked to party and because his dad had the money he always liked to throw big parties. And from there he started to become a ladies man at times, hanging out with girls and trying to find the one, his other half, or the other side of the coin, if you will. At that time, he liked wandering around, and one time he made an expedition with a few friends and climbed up a mountain in the Carpathians. There he found a nest with one baby golden eagle which barely hatched and was waiting for her mother. Bruce found this bird and waited for her mother to come, but it never did. So, he took the baby eagle and swore to raise and care for her. He found out that the eagle was a she, and he gave her the name "Hope". Hope demonstrated to be a really smart bird, so much so that Bruce taught her to understand words, and complicated ones at that. He also taught her to write words. While she can't write words fluently, she can write when given time. Hope also likes to hunt, and in Bruce's words, "She is damn good at it." Eventually, Bruce learned the truth: The reason why he and his parents were so well-protected, was that his father made a deal with a hidden organization called the Assassin's Brotherhood. The Assassin's Brotherhood is a group formed by the seven most powerful people in the world because there are seven continents and each Master Assassin is entrusted with a continent. They were its protectors from the shadows. They are mysterious in nature and very little is known about them, as they became literally hidden and in some countries, it is taken as a myth and not real. They work in the shadow so that they can serve the light and they have a philosophy and a code, which they do not dare to break. Breaking it would automatically exclude you from the Brotherhood, and all connections you ever had with them would be cut in an instant. "The Creed goes as followed: Nothing is true, everything is permitted. To say nothing is true is to realize that the foundations of society are fragile and that we must be the shepherds of our own civilization. To say that everything is permitted is to understand that we are the architects of our actions and that we must live with their consequences, whether glorious or tragic." he ends. -Bruce explains to Katrina about the Creed. As Bruce found this out, the Seven Master Assassins were very intrigued by his intellect but at times he proved to be arrogant, and because of his wits, he started to believe that he was right and the others were wrong. To furthermore secure their protection, Bruce decided to join the Assassin's Brotherhood, and he had to pass a test and it did take more than a few tries but he proved to be hero material indeed. So Bruce was taken under the wing of Antipatros Nasir Alhikma, the GrandMaster Assassin of the Brotherhood in New Evo City. Antipatros wasn't so found at first but as he started to train Bruce, he couldn't help but feel that there was more to him than met the eye. So he vowed to train him the best way he could. Bruce demonstrated that because of his intellect he was quick to learn multiple different fighting styles and mastering the deadliest martial arts there was, Antipatros told him that his body is a weapon and he must use his knowledge carefully. To name a few martial arts that he has mastered: Boxing, Muay Thai, Krav Maga, Capoeira, Brazillian Jujitsu, Taekwondo, Wing Chun, Kung Fu, Tai Chi, Karate and etc. He quickly started to climb through the ranks and became a very skilled fighter and assassin. With seventeen he joined the Massachusetts Institute of Technology, and when he was nineteen he won the 1st place in Autonomous Robot Design Competition Award and with twenty he graduated summa cum laude from Massachusetts Institute of Technology. His father was very proud of him because of his successes in life and was somewhat glad that he did follow in his footsteps. Living partially as a billionaire young adult and a part-time job as an assassin, one day he was invited to participate in a huge party at a famous place in the city and, being young and energetic, of course, he had to join. While Bruce was sometimes looking for his significant other it appeared as if his prayers were answered and he found a beautiful woman at his age by the name of Amara Reacher, she wore an elegant red dress and had black hair with green eyes and white skin. Bruce being charming as ever tried to win her over but she proved to be a hard fish to catch in his perspective, so when the elegant music started to play and each individual needed a dancing partner, Bruce' partner was Amara and they talked and question each others motives, philosophy, ideology and morals and from there an interesting conversation emerged, which left Bruce quite shocked as Amara was the first intellectual woman he has ever met, that's what he thought at the time. They quickly began to feel attracted to each other and after that night they kept in touch ever since, while they also hid some of their private information from one another for obvious reasons, she couldn't know he was an Assassin and he couldn't know that her brother was a very dangerous Super Soldier. They'd continue to meet each other and eventually, they fell in love and after nine months of a stable, romantic, relationship they wanted to marry and have a family but everything changed when Bruce found out that she kept a big secret from him and that she was the sister sibling to Jack Reacher, the known, Super Solider which calls himself, Black Hood. Bruce and Amara had a long discussion about it, while he tried to reason with her that her brother' actions can be catastrophic, while she kept on insisting that it can be dangerous for him that she didn't want to lose him because of her brother. Eventually, they would come to an agreement and their discussion ended, while he would have left Black Hood alone, on a night, the Master Assassin of America, called Aristaios, contacted Bruce and let him know of the threat named Black Hood, Aristaios, told him it would be in their best interest if he'd go all the way to San Diego and protect the President because Black Hood was tasked to assassinate him. He accepts the task, but he failed to notice that Amara was also listening, so as Bruce made his way to his private plane, she stealthily followed him and had no problem doing so because of her military experience. Bruce would arrive a bit too late as he entered the building where the President was held and he found Black Hood ready to kill him but he stepped in quickly and saved the President, after a heated battle he manages to escort the President out of harm's way, and continued his fight against Black Hood. But this battle was difficult and challenging for Bruce, noticing that Black Hood was ferocious and vicious with his fighting style and overwhelmed him quickly and knocked him down on the ground, walking towards him ready to end his life but Amara was quick and instead of Bruce she took the hit and Black Hood impales his sister. Bruce only felt anger and rage as he held Amara's dying body in his hands, and she eventually died in his arms. Both Bruce and Black Hood were enraged at each other, and they fought one last battle which eventually lead to Black Hood's loss. But Bruce didn't stop there, and he trapped Black Hood in his nanotech suit, which caused him tremendous pain but didn't kill him. As Bruce stated, "Your suit is a living hell, and you live in it for the rest of your life." Two years had passed, and Amara was buried and given the proper funeral Bruce thought she deserved. Her death led Bruce into a depression, but his mentor explained to him that depression would only deteriorate and eventually kill him, so he tried to get over it and continued his training, striving to become the best fighter in the world. After six months of training and living his life the best way he could, he saw on the news that his Mother and Father had died in a car crash. At the time, the authorities didn't know the cause of their deaths and simply stated that it was a car accident. After losing his future wife, and now, mother and father, Bruce were at his lowest, and now his goals meant nothing to him and eventually, he became even more of an arrogant douchebag with the money and girls, to somehow fill that empty spot he had. Bruce would continue to live this way, until one day when he patrolled the alleyway for criminals, he met a man by the name of Richard Servastus. This encounter then ked to a fight with a time-traveling Mark Mcneil/Berserker and his friends, which then led to a massive brawl with an alien robot. When the dust settled, and he was searching for survivors, he found one girl lying unconscious on the ground. From that day, everything for Bruce began to drastically change. 2059: The Superhero Revolution As the events of 2059' Superhero Revolution occurred, Bruce was twenty-four years old. After a giant fight alongside other heroes first against Berserker, and then a mysterious robot from another dimension which Bruce also participated in, he searched for any survivors among the rubble after the fight. In the ruins, he found a 21-year-old girl named Katrina, a short, young human girl with bright green eyes and short brown hair. She had numerous tattoos on her body, all in the form of a network of lines that led to her heart which was also very faint. Due to Bruce's nature, he somewhat fell in love with her, or at the very least started to like her, and decided to take her with him to his house and nurse her back to health. Bruce placed her in his Bacta Tank, which quickly began to heal her injuries. Katrina then came, to see Bruce standing before her. At first, Katrina seemed reluctant to approach him, and it took her a few days to warm up to him. While Bruce did try to make an effort to make her feel comfortable in his house, she was still hesitant. He first talked with her, and then about himself and his pet eagle Hope. Bruce also told her that if she didn't have a place to stay, she was more than welcomed to live in his house, to which she was surprised to hear. She accepted the offer, and after that, he expressed his feelings towards her. After some awkward exchanges, Katrina went to sleep for a few hours, as did Bruce. The next day, they met the park because Katrina was there. Bruce suggested getting her some new clothes and she agreed to do so. As she got herself a pair set of new clothes they walked home and after trying some new clothes Bruce asked her if she wanted to go out on a date night with him, to which, Katrina said yes, thinking it would be for once good to go out. On their date, they got to know each other a bit better and to also learn that they weren't as different as they individually thought, their date continued and they also had a meal to go with it. It was an enjoyable night for them while they also had the thought about Valentine's Day being around the corner. While Katrina was off to do some errands for her present for Bruce, he would receive a message sent to him by his Mentor Antipatros which revealed that Black Hood was back and wanted to end this, so Bruce goes to that location and fights off with him but it would appear he was loosing but thanks to Mark intervening, he would live to fight another day. He would invite Antipatros to say in his home till everything was settled, while they had their interactions, Bruce would then buy a necklace for Katrina which also had precious stones embedded into it. Valentine's Day arrived and Katrina and Bruce would gift each other their gifts, at Bruce's request they would also have a dance while a Song from the1954s called, Earth Angel by the Penguins. Bruce expressed his undying love for her and eventually they would kiss, becoming boyfriend and girlfriend. Time would pass as they would experience events, such as, Bruce and Katrina officially having their first fight because Bruce after a mission got drunk and smoked as she also got kidnapped by Black Hood alongside his trustworthy Mentor Antipatros, which in the end only one could survive as Black Hood put it and so Bruce makes the hard choice and saves Katrina instead of his Mentor and on that die, unfortunately, Antipatros would die. While he experienced tremendous grief and pain because of his Mentor's death but Katrina would be there for him and to comfort him. Though his death was quite painful, he would also leave a letter for Bruce which wrote. "Dear Bruce, I don't know when you are going to find this letter nor what will happen after you'll read it, but whatever happens. I need you to know that I was already dying for quite some time, I chose to hide it away from you since it would only bring pain and suffering and you have quite expereicned enough. After a week ago, I was diagnosed with a stage four cancer... my body is falling me and it's dying. I would have barely had a few months to live and a year if I struggled and too medication. However I didn't, I am at peace with this even though I am not sure if I am, But one thing I want you to know is that I am very proud of you... every thime I see you with Katrina it reminds me of myself... Like when I was a young man, I kne I had liberty, but I did not see it. I knew I had time, but I did not know it. And I had love, but I did not feel it. '' ''Most of my entire life would pass before I understood the meaning of all three. And now, in the twilight of my life, this understanding has passed ino contentment. Love, Liberty, and Time: once so disposable, are the fuels that drive me forward. And love, most especially. For you, Katrina, our brothers and sisters. And for the vast and wonderful world that gave us life, and keeps us guessing. Endless affection, my friend... I am sorry if I wouldn't be there for you, to see your finally marry and settle down with kids... but I beg you not to mourn over my death, I want you to be happy. Bruce. And I know in my heart that Katrina will always be there for you no matter what. So keep on fighting for her and for everyone... Your mentor, teacher and most importantly, your friend. Farewell... ''-Antipatros Nasir Alhikma"'' https://board.ttvchannel.com/t/2059-the-superhero-revolution-rp-topic/48331/2364 It would take a bit of time for Bruce to fully get over his death. By then, he and Katrina already had made plans for their future, to actually marry and hopefully start a family. But that would've had to wait because Karson, Katrina's father appeared one day at his house and demanded Bruce to hand over Katrina and well he did not take it so kindly. Bruce beat Karson in his normal form but one day Karson hired a bounty hunter by the name of GrimBlade to capture Katrina and he would succeed but Bruce was quick and tracked down the bounty hunter, after a heated battle between Karson and Bruce, Black Hood and GrimBlade would appear because GrimBlade convinced Black Hood into joining the fight for in his view, he was was the to slay Bruce. The battle ended into Karson retreating and in GrimBlade giving Bruce and Katrina enough time to escape, while arriving home he would talk to Katrina about his inability to keep her safe and that her dad is powerful and he didn't stand a chance against him back there. Of course, Katrina was there for him to support him morally, telling him that he is enough for her and that he shouldn't doubt himself, even if he is a human. Bruce took her words to heart and tried to be the best he could be, first by promising to protect Katrina from her aggressive Father and have a family with her. After Katrina defeats her Father by killing him Bruce would almost die in that attempt as he let himself get hit by Karson so that he would be open for an attack. Katrina did not take it lightly as she was afraid of what would have been if he died because he was almost killed but Bruce admits his mistake to her as he only wanted the best for her, it would be by then as his selfish persona would turn into a much more selfless man. Eventually, they would marry just like Katrina wanted and Bruce's Family and Katrina's Aunt, Uncle and best friend Catherine would show up for the wedding. After a long party everyone would go back to their home, including Bruce and Katrina after a long day, they rested and would want to have a family but Black Hood, his archenemy, wouldn't allow it for he had other plans. Black Hood would do a final broadcast, demanding for Bruce to get out of his cowering hole and finish what he has started a few years ago. Bruce would have wanted to go alone but Katrina still insisted she should come with, after a discussion Bruce allowed her to come even though he feared she would get hurt. Bruce and Katrina would meet Black Hood on the street where Amara, Black Hood's sister has died, the place would bring him emotional feelings of the past which he did not lightly shake away. Bruce and Katrina would fight against Black Hood by themselves but they soon realized he was more capable to defeat them both. Luckily for the two Catherine and Runa would join in the fight to even the odds out. Though the odds were even it did nothing but prolong the battle as Nexus would get involved by the behalf of Black Hood, Catherine, and Runa against Nexus while Bruce and an injured Katrina would battle against Black Hood once and for all. The battle would finally end when Bruce manages to outsmart and outmaneuver Black Hood and throw him off the ledge of the building only to get him up with a grappling hook only to hear his last words that everyone can break. Bruce would have a hard time to end Black Hood but eventually, he does so and cuts the rope and Black Hood falls to his demise in a room with a bunch of explosives, exploding and killing him. Though he survives, Bruce didn't know at the time, he takes Katrina to safety and deals with a corrupted Jordan. Having no choice but to kill him and take the nuke detonator by force Bruce would become a target for the police and hunt him down, thankfully for GrimBlade appears and helps Bruce escape them. Bruce and Katrina were finally free from Black Hood, and now there was only one goal left to achieve and that was to start a family. After a few days, Bruce would find out in his basement in a secret room that Antipators had a plan called "The League Initiative". He took a great interest in the Initiative, and his future teammates, among which were Spider-Man, Catherine, Mark, and others. But the plan was not set in stone and remained up in the air. By then, Mark would invite both Katrina and Bruce into Richard's Mansion, and throw a party with all the city's heroes to celebrate their victories. At the party, Mark pulled Bruce aside and delivered some chilling news: While Mark was dead, he had horrifying visions of monstrous aliens attacking Earth and killing everyone. Bruce just dismissed it as being nothing more than a "nightmare", but nonetheless promised that he would take the information into consideration. He left Mark by delivering an earpiece radio to him, saying that he "could use someone like him" on the team. 2059: The Invasion Bruce and Katrina continued to live their lives as a loving married couple, as they have been in roamed around the world on their honeymoon until they got back after what seemed like an endless adventure. Their first morning would be a weird one, as they have been visited by a being called the Salesman who was at the time annoying for them till Bruce finally manages to kick him out of the house, they went about their daily routine, as the world was trying to recover from Black Hood's action and now his presumedly death. As the day passed, assuming their lives as superheroes were over, Katrina would tell him the big news that she was pregnant, she would be barring two twins which would be the future Logan and Sophia, though, she and Bruce didn't know at the time. He took the news in very well, too well, he was happier than Katrina was to finally be a parent, seeing this made Katrina even happier. As the days moved on, in one late midnight Bruce would have this sudden nightmare and vision of the world coming up to an end. He would see that in front of him lay the future Majestic League 2, each member beaten to death and dying while others were already dead. He was the only one standing as he keeps walking through the pile of his dead hero friends. The one thing that shocked him the most was Katrina's dying body as she looks up at him and tells him. "You could have done more to save us, why didn't you?" Bruce would go then to be from shocked to scared half to death as he then sees a portal with massive alien spaceships ready to invade earth while under the ruling and command by none other than Bruce's counterpart, Taghiat Quasia. Who would be his dreadful nightmare and push him to his limits and resources. He wakes up with a rather loud scream as he also woke up Katrina, she didn't know what happened but she tried to comfort him and ask him what he saw. He explains it to her in great detail, still sweating and shaking up from what he just witnessed, he was trying to maintain his composure but failed and Katrina, in the end, would manage to bring him back to sleep. The next morning Bruce wouldn't feel so well and his wife would take care of him for the time being till he feels alright as he was still shaking up from what he witnessed. He continued on and on about it till Katrina herself would get a bit scared and from his words realized that it may be a real vision. Bruce would then have a plan, to create a suit of armor who can protect him, his family, his teammates and earth from this threat. But he needed the arc reactor blueprints which were located at Morgan Industries, it was Jonathan's last work before he officially departed from the science division. He had a strong belief that the arc reactor technology is the key to the future and now in Bruce's mind it may actually be true. So he heads off to Morgan Industries and walks pass the security with no problem since he is the son of Jonathan Morgan. He finds the blueprints inside his dad's office and takes them with him. Back home he finds out there was a videotape his dad leftover for Bruce, he plays it. "So, is the camera rolling?” Jonathan asked to which the camera responds with a thumbs up. “From all of us at the Technology Industries, I’d like to personally tell how much the Arc Reactor Program means to me and to us, I’ve spent years of research because we or I should I say, believe that everything is achievable through technology,” Jonathan said. As Bruce listened he searched through his Dad’s notebook about his schematics, plans, things he has learned, very complex equations and other scientifical bits of advice. He found something about the Arc Reactor and it looked like it had promising information about it but he never truly finished his work, but he laid the foundation of it, so Bruce could start from something. The video was made in 2037, where Bruce was 5 years old and his dad and mom were 38-37. “Bruce. As of now, you’re too young to understand this, so I thought I’d put it on film for you. I built this for you, for our family, and for the future uses. And someday you’ll realize that it represents a whole lot more than just my inventions. It represents, for the most part, my life’s work. This is the key to the future. Unfortunately, I’m limited by the technology of my time, but I believe that one day you’ll figure this out. And when you do, you will change the world. What is and always will be the most thing I love most about than our family is you.” https://board.ttvchannel.com/t/2059-the-invasion/49148/2055 Now being motivated he gets onto perfecting his dad's creation and after some theorizing and creating a digital holographic display for it and setting the place so that the raw power source could create this new said element and after his second try. Bruce finally creates the new element and creates the Arc Reactor which was the latest version he made. It was a heart-shaped Arc Reactor that soon would be the power source of his suit of armor and a device to house the nano-particles which would comprise his said suit of armor. After some tinkering, his suit was complete all he needed now was test it. And unfortunately, he got the chance to do so by busting inside the building where all the villains came together to demonstrate their power. In doing so he found his old enemy was still alive and now much sane than he previously was. Going by the name of White Hood he would face off against Bruce posing as the Light Knight in his new dawning suit of armor. Unfortunately, White Hood got away and lived to fight another day, Bruce surprised by his armor's performance he would meet up with Spider-Man who also joined the fight a bit later. Bruce became a sort of Mentor figure to Spider-Man teaching him how he should use his powers, he was proud of him but he never showed it because he wanted to wait for the right moment to show it to him. After the Villains coming together, it was that the Majestic League 2 would be formed, Bruce is one of their founding members and one of their leaders. Though mostly sticking to himself and his one goal which sometimes made him selfish at best was the safety of his family and himself, he also showed his gratitude to Spider-Man by making him a Majestic Leaguer. But that won't last forever as the Invasion came much faster than Bruce anticipated, thinking that this was it. Katrina would join in the battle with an armor suit Bruce made for her so that she would be protected when he wasn't around. The battle proved to be really hard to win to the point where there was no hope, but Bruce won't give up, right before his counterpart, the nemesis of his dreams appeared. Out of words, for him, it seemed he was the only one trying to put up a fight with Taighat though because of the others not getting a change of a one on one fight. His wishes, unfortunately, came true after Taighat made quick work of the Majestic League 2's heavy hitters. Now it was only Bruce and Taghiat. He would proceed to face him off but he heard a few words from the mad Taghiat, which struck a nerve. "Bruce..." Taghiat snarled, turning to him. '' ''Bruce would blink behind his helmet, how did Taghiat know his name? he was confused and shocked at the same time. He takes a few moments before he responds. "... you know me?" he asked. ''"I know all things. I have observed everything in The Multiverse. One could even say that i'm 'cursed' with knowledge..." Taghiat responded. Their one on one dual was furious as they exchanged blow for blows. Seemingly Bruce won't give up, Taghiat would become much more frustrated with this. How could a human put so much of a fight when the other superpowered individuals trembled before him with a back slap of his hand? Nevertheless, Taghiat wouldn't go so down without a hard foughten fight. Bruce would give his all and make Taghiat bleed. "All that for one piece of flesh..." He said, grinning as he stomped towards Bruce and grabbed his arm. A little achievement for Bruce because he found out that it wasn't even a fight, he was just holding Taghiat and prolong the inevitable. Taghiat would show no mercy to Bruce as he continued to bust, crack and destroy his armor wide open. Seeing that he was loosing he tried one last attempt to impale Taghiat but he broke his blade and stabbed Bruce back in the stomach, ending the fight as he looked up at him. He didn't realize how close he was to death right now and how recklessly he threw his family away without thought only to stop this enemy who he now feared who was just about mere seconds to kill him but didn't... "You have my respect, Bruce. When I'm done, barely any life in the multiverse will still be alive. But I hope they remember you." Taghiat said, grinning. All of Bruce's efforts, to put a stop to the Invasion, to protect and save his family and in an attempt to defeat Taghiat earned him just respect those would be the last words he will hear from him as he sat there. Waiting for the inevitable, which was the decimation of the Multiverse, Bruce did not survive the Invasion.